


It'll be okay

by captainhurricane



Series: Right beside you [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Happy!AU, M/M, Raising Harry, really gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being escorted to the Hogwarts-train by your anxious father figures wasn't on top of Harry's list of favourite things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be okay

"Are you absolutely _sure-"_  
"Pads," Harry sighs with all the world-weariness of a eleven-year-old. "Yeah, I've packed everything."

Sirius (Sirius Black, thirty-three, part-time Cursebreaker and full-time father) scratches his dark stubble and grimaces, his grin slightly twitchy and awkward. He's watched Harry grow for the past ten years into this clever, witty boy, protecting him from the nightmares under his bed and outside of their little home and now he's more than scared when letting Harry go off into the world on his own.

Even if Hogwarts _is_ the safest place to be for anyone, especially boys like Harry Potter. Now eleven, not so very tall but grins like his father and makes no attempt to hide away the lightning scar on his forehead. He doesn't carry the shadows of his parents' death anymore and can listen to Sirius and Remus' stories about them fondly, with only the barest hint of regret that the world decided to take them away before Harry could get to know them.

But he has Remus and Sirius now so he _is_ happy.

"I was an utter mess when I started Hogwarts, you know, hiding my fear behind being a little shi-"  
"Sirius, I know." Harry says again, his voice louder. He crosses his arms over his chest, frowning up at his godfather. Said godfather and legal guardian towers over him easily but scrawny little Harry had tangled Sirius around his little finger ever since he came to his care..

Sirius reaches to ruffle Harry's already messy hair, making the boy scrunch his nose, the faintest hint of pink rising to his cheeks.   
"Moony always says you're a worry-wart, even worse than him," Harry says and ends up even more pink-cheeked and trying in vain to stifle giggles s as Sirius lets out a playful snarl and reaches to tickle him. In the midst of shuffling and happy shrieks, neither notices the footsteps and the shuffle of clothing. A cough separates godfather from godson, Sirius' hand on top of Harry's head, both wheezing just a bit.

  
"We're going to be late if we don't go now," says Remus Lupin, a pointed eyebrow raised and looking tired as ever but smiling. He's already carrying Harry's brand-new owl-cage (with its occupant cracking one amber eye open) in one hand, the other tucked into his pocket.  
"I was merely saying to Harry that he should check one more time if he's packed everything and make sure he's feeling fine and all-" Sirius' smile turns a little twitchy as he props an arm around Harry who wrinkles his nose and seems to have deemed that that's enough physicality for one day, _thank you very much_.

Remus huffs and comes close to tug on Sirius' nose. "You checked his trunk personally for five times. And you tell _me_ I worry too much."

Sirius opens his mouth to protest but Remus kisses him, smiles when Sirius can only roll his eyes fondly.

Harry makes a face at the intimacy but keeps his tongue. He's whined about it before because his guardians can get so disgustingly mushy but he's always promptly been shut up by offers of ice cream and _you'll be exactly the same when you find the one you want, kid._

"Come on, Harry," Remus says gently and takes Harry's hand. "Once Sirius stops being silly, he'll follow." The words are tinted with amusement and Harry squeezes Remus' hand. Maybe it's a little embarrassing for a boy his age- after all, eleven is quite a number!- to hold his guardian's hand but Remus' hand is very warm and the face Sirius makes after them is very amusing.

They make their way out of the house to the borrowed car that Sirius drives with a deep sigh, muttering something about missing his motorbike. He had had to give the bike up a couple of years ago, a feat he hadn't yet forgiven. _It's okay,_ Remus had said. _You'll get a new one_. Sirius had huffed.

Harry dozes off for a moment during the car ride, snapping awake from time to time to listen to his guardians talk, to them fondly fighting over the car radio. 

Harry only wakes properly once Sirius shakes him. 

"We're here, buddy." Somewhere, a train whistles.

"You know what to do, right?" Remus says as they near the entrance point to the right platform.

Harry rubs his nose, giving his guardians an involuntary bang of nostalgia at the familiar gesture (how often had they seen James Potter do the same? Every time when something had particularly annoyed him, he had done the same).  
"Moony, you've told me at least three times," Harry grumbles and ignores Sirius' protest as he gathers his things and takes up running and pushes through for the platform nine and three quarters like he's done it a million times before. 

Remus grabs Sirius' arm and they follow. The familiar whoosh of air in their ears makes way for the whistle of the scarlet express and the chatter of dozens of people- and the chitter and whine and squeak of a dozen different sorts of animals.

They still have a good fifteen minutes to spare so they take a breather. Sirius reaches to squeeze Harry's shoulder and Harry recognizes that face, the glimmer of dark eyes, the slight downturn of the mouth- it's the same face Sirius makes when he's remembering. Harry pats his godfather's back and earns himself a slightly weary smile.

"Okay, let's find you a seat," Remus murmurs and together they guide Harry to the arriving witches and wizards, the students who already know what to do and the students who are starting anew. Harry spots the Weasleys soon enough and waves, excited. The Weasleys wave back, the two families meeting in the middle.

"You are here very early, Molly," says Remus and receives her hug with a look of intense warmth. Hugs are shared all around, except between the Weasley-boys who merely clap each other's backs and Ron and Harry who share excited looks.  
"Ron here has been up since five," Mrs Weasley whispers and smiles as her youngest son turns slightly pink.

Sirius shares a word with Mr Weasley, they end up walking a little further to talk. Sirius waves at Remus to wait.

Remus raises an eyebrow and says nothing, perhaps looking at his partner a little too long because Mrs Weasley coughs. The manner of Sirius and Remus' partnership is not a secret to anyone with eyes, especially to a woman as sharp-eyed as Molly Weasley and she had been one of the first to notice that friendship had slipped into something else.  
"He's matured quite a lot, hasn't he?" She remarks and gives Sirius a pointed look.

Remus' smile widens, unable to hide the warmth in his gaze as he turns to look at her. "Indeed he has. One would think that at thirty-three one would grow up somewhat. He's been more excited about escorting Harry than Harry himself, I think," Remus says and grins, the expression stretching the scars on his face tight. He doesn't care. Let them all see.

Mrs Weasley gives him another hug. The train whistles. "Harry is such a good boy. No matter what your start was like, I think you two have done a good job," she says and Remus finds his face a little warmer. No greater praise could be shared, especially from a woman with seven children and who had seemingly taken Harry under her wing as well.

"You are too kind, Molly. Harry has raised us just as well we have raised him, I'd say. He takes after his father a lot." He can't help it. His breath hitches. It had been ten years but James and Lily are still scars on his heart.  
"From what I've seen, so he does," Mrs Weasley says gently. Then her gaze flickers to the side and her expression tightens into fierce motherly suspicion.  
"Fred and George! What are you snickering about! Go show your brother where you're sitting!" The twins wave their hands in unison and escort Ron away, with the promise of not leaving Harry alone.

Remus watches the scene and laughs. Sirius arrives back from his conversation just in time to hear it, his hand raising to scratch Remus' neck.  
"What's so funny, Moonykins?" He says, the growl of his low voice a complete contrast to the boyish tone. Remus turns to him and kisses him then, right there in the middle of the crowd. Maybe it's because he desperately wants to go home to see if one can truly get scratches from a stubble, maybe it's because Sirius looks happy. Sirius' arm slips around his waist and squeezes.

The train whistles again and this time, it comes with a familiar hiss of smoke and the roar of an engine.

  
"Oh dear, he's gonna be late," says Remus. They hurry Harry to the door from which the Weasleys are waving from and help him get his trunk and owl on board. Hugs are shared, Sirius giving two and a smacking, scratchy kiss on Harry's cheek and almost refusing to let go of Harry who starts to squirm.

  
"Write often!" Sirius insists and Harry promises.  
"And come home on holidays, yes?" Remus adds.  
"Yeah, yeah," Harry says but he's grinning, the excitement finally catching up to him properly. The Hogwarts-castle, his home for the next seven years looms ahead. Warm and inviting. Harry gets into a conversation with Ron, Ron telling the new greatest news about his favourite Quidditch-team and the comings and goings of his family and Harry telling him of the happenings in the street he lives in and the comings and goings of his eccentric guardians.

Sirius and Remus had, after all, chosen to live in the middle of Muggles, in a little flat above a bookstore where Remus works at. Both Ron and Harry find their news intriguing.

*

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Is the first thing Sirius asks that night as he flops down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Remus sighs but wraps an arm around Sirius, dragging him into an embrace that Sirius graciously accepts.  
"Stop worrying, Pads. Harry's smart and brave, he won't have to be alone. Besides, Dumbledore is watching over him along with the Weasley-boys. We'll send him packages if he wants to." Remus presses a kiss against Sirius' neck and tightens his hold.

Sirius huffs, takes one of Remus' hands between his own and grazes his lips against his knuckles. "I know it's ridiculous! But I can't help that I worry. Along with his looks, I think he's inherited James' habit of pranks," Sirius murmurs sleepily.

Remus laughs against his neck, sweeping Sirius' long strands from his face with his free hand. "He'll be fine, Pads. You turned out alright," Remus says, eyes already closed and breathing in that deep, familiar scent.  
"More than alright," Sirius huffs but he intertwines their fingers and gives Remus' hand a squeeze.  
"Hush. Sleep now," Remus murmurs and dozes off instantly.

Sirius stays awake for a while, but not out of anxiety but out of the need to listen to Remus' quiet, steady breathing. Out of the need to know that their little boy, James' little boy is out there, safe and happy and alive.


End file.
